The New Girl
by KD Williams
Summary: Kingdom Hearts - Riku and Sora discover a girl (Kairi) washed up on the beach on Destiny Island. First in a series of stories; please Read and Review.
1. School's out for the Summer

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

This is my first Fanfic that I have ever put on here. The story's still in the works… but I've got some cool ideas. Please R&R… Note: Because of their ages at the time of this story (Sora = 11, Kairi = 11, Riku = 12, Selphie = 11, Tidus = 10 1/2,  and Wakka = 13.) There's probably only going to be some foreshadowing for a later fic I plan to write… Don't expect any real romance and such. (I know… * Sighs * I wish I could have it too but It doesn't fit for what I'm planning….) Well that's it for the first Chapter… Enjoy!  
  


~KD Williams

=====================================  
Key:

^^^^^^^^^    =     Meanwhile

~~~~~~~~    =     After Some Time

-------------    =     Regular Story Break

======================================

It was a warm day in mid-June when Prospect Bay School let out for the last time containing all of the town's students, only recently had the need for a separate Elementary, Junior High, and High School come into creation in Prospect Bay and the next year two new schools would be opening. Due to the former Prospect Bay School's campus being so small, it was given to Prospect Bay Elementary School and new buildings for Kismet Junior High School and Providence Senior High School. The new schools would be opening at the beginning of the next school year and practically all of the town couldn't help but discuss it. 

All day the upper-class teachers had excitedly chattered about the new facilities they would be receiving and even the elementary teachers anticipated the coming school year anxiously as they would finally have the space for their much needed expansion. Students also could not help but chatter about the new school. After all it was the biggest news to hit the town for quite some time.

"Sora! Riku! Wait up! You know I can't run as fast as you guys!" Selphie shouted towards her now quickly departing friends from the front door of the school. As if on cue both the boys stopped and turned back at her to see what she wanted. 

"Yeah?" Riku asked back towards Selphie, who was now almost caught up with the two boys.

"Aren't you guys going to wait for Tidus and Wakka?" She implied curiously.

"We're supposed to meet them at Destiny Island like usual." Replied Sora.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She responded. "I guess we should get there huh?" She knew what would be coming next; this happened every day ever since she could remember;

"So what do you think Sora…" Riku asked routinely; "the usual?"

"You bet!" Sora responded instantaneously as he and Riku bolted off sprinting to the dock that their families shared. Selphie shook her head and put her jump rope in her bag as she stepped off towards her own dock where her boat was tied. Wakka and Tidus wouldn't take long to reach the island themselves so she figured she might as well head off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "HA! Now the score's 10 to 9!" Sora Exclaimed as he jumped onto the dock.

            "Don't get too excited about beating be this time Sora, I'll beat you next time!"

            "We'll see about that on the way home Riku!"

            "Look, we're not even the first ones here Sora." Riku stated pointing towards a young Girl lying on the beach ahead of them. The boys look at each other curiously and began walking over towards the girl who appeared to have washed up on shore.

            When they reached the body Sora reached down towards the girl and shook her shoulder. There was no response. Sora then looked up at Riku and asked, "What do we do?" Riku then turned the girl who was lying on her side face up and saw that she appeared unconscious.

            "Hey guys what's going on?" Tidus and Wakka asked walking up together; Selphie was not far behind them and ran to catch up with the two other boys. Riku and Sora looked back down at the unconscious girl, both unsure of what to say. Selphie soon yelped in surprise and quickly asked "Who's that?!"

            "I… I don't know… She doesn't look familiar does she?" Sora replied and kneeled back down brushing the girl's messy red hair off her face as much as he could. Soon Wakka piped in with a most logical response; "Whoever she is we need to get her help."

            "Y-..Yeah… Of course! We've got to get her help…" Riku trailed off…

            "We should take her to Dr. Takeshi." Tidus offered.

            "Definitely!" Selphie responded-"Wakka; you're the oldest, and probably the strongest, how about you carry her to my boat… after-all it's the biggest."

            "Not by much Selphie, will you even be able to row with her in your boat?" Wakka Responded.

 "How about I take her; she's a small girl anyways and I'm one of our stronger rowers." Sora stated. Riku quickly glared at Sora then looked down at the girl. He then picked her up and said "That sounds fine; we just need to get her to the doctor." He then proceeded to carry the girl towards Sora's boat.

After shoving off the island's dock Sora took great care to give the unconscious girl a smooth ride. He couldn't figure it out, but for some reason he felt unusually distressed over the girl's condition. 

"Who are you anyways?" Sora questioned. "Are you from another world or something? I mean how did you end up on Destiny Island? It's too far to swim from Prospect Bay; that's for sure… and I thought I knew every kid from Prospect Bay anyways…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

            "Kids, thank you for bringing that girl in… we still don't know who she is… she hasn't woken up yet, but we've informed the police to see if there have been any missing children's reports as of late." Dr. Takeshi stated to the group of kids.

            "How is she doing? Is she okay?" Riku asked.

            "Well, her lungs don't sound too good…. I'm pretty sure there's a good amount of fluid in them… but we can't really be too sure until she wakes up."

            "Do you think it's pneumonia Dr. Takeshi?" Tidus asked. "I don't want her to have pneumonia, even if I don't know her too well."

            "I hope it isn't Tidus, but it's very likely, as for my diagnosis right now I'm being optimistic and just saying fluid on the lungs right now." Dr. Takeshi replied.

            "Doctor, The girl is waking up…" a nurse said poking her head out of the girl's examination room. Dr. Takeshi instantly excused herself and rushed into the room closing the door behind her.

            "I hope she'll be okay." Selphie sighed.

            "Me too." Wakka, Tidus, and Riku murmured. Sora stood silent in the hallway staring at the door that the doctor had just rushed back through. He had seen the girl go through a coughing spasm as she awoke and he would've sworn they even met eyes in the few instants before the doctor closed the door behind her.

            "Hey Sora you alright?" Wakka asked.

            "Uhh yeah" Sora quickly responded snapping out of his daze. There was just something about that girl that drew him in…

            "I wonder where she's from…" Riku stated quixotically.

            "I don't think she's from here…" Sora trailed.

            "Well I doubt that that doctor will coming back out here for a while… and it's getting late… we should get back home soon…" Selphie stated matter-of-factly. 

            "Uhh yeah I guess so." Sora answered and with that the group all left towards their respective homes for the evening.


	2. A new discovery is made

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is kind of a short chapter, but very important in the progression of this tale. Not really too much to say… I hope you enjoy! Please Read and review! Thanks!

~KD Williams

------------------------------------------------------

            "Sora, I heard you and your friends found someone on the beach today." Sora looked up at his mother who was sitting across the table from him and let out a slight sigh. His mother then continued saying "The authorities say don't know where she's from or who she is… Seems kind of strange to me. We're pretty isolated out here after all… I've never left the island even… except for visiting Destiny Island like you when I was a kid."

            "I don't know mom, I've never really seen anything like it. Seeing her on the beach like that… It was kinda scary… I'm not saying I was scared or anything, but I can see how someone could have been scared seeing someone washed up on the beach like that…" Sora stated. He knew inside that his saying he was not scared was definitely a farce, but his mother didn't challenge him on it. Truthfully he had been quite scared. He had never seen someone like that before, and it was scary watching her wake up coughing uncontrollably. It sounded like she was choking really badly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "She's waking up again Doctor!" a nurse shouted towards the door. The girl submitted to yet another coughing spasm as if desperately trying to clear her aching lungs. "Poor thing, you're dreadfully ill… I wish there were more I could do to help you." The nurse said softly to the young girl who now sat up on her bed. The doctor then came in and began examining the young girl.

            "Hello! I'm Dr. Takeshi. What's your name?" The young girl looked up to the Doctor's face. Her eyes held a blank expression and she didn't even have to say anything, Dr. Takeshi knew. The girl didn't know; she had amnesia. "Oh you poor thing!" Dr. Takeshi exclaimed. "Can you talk even? You have pneumonia. Hopefully it's not so bad you cannot talk." The girl let out a slight cough and cleared her throat; "I can talk…" she faintly whispered. "Where am I?" she asked, is desperate search for any form of enlightenment.

            "You're in the town of Prospect Bay, on the Island of Providence. We don't know who you are or where you are from. We've even checked with a few of the other outlying communities on the Island; no one knows who you are."

            "Do you know how I got here?" The girl asked.

            "Some of the local kids found you on a nearby island they go to all the time… They said that you were washed up on the shore and that you wouldn't wake up. So they put you in one of their boats and rushed you here. They're good kids you know; and it's good that they found you and brought you to me when they did. If you had been left there overnight in your condition I doubt that you would have survived. The nights are cold here and that is the last thing you need."

            The young girl began yet another coughing spasm and reached into her pocket pulling out a small white handkerchief. As she brought it up to her mouth the doctor's eyes widened at the sight of a name carefully embroidered on one of the corners.

            "Kairi?" Dr. Takeshi whispered softly. After the girl's coughing fit subsided she looked at the doctor's astonished face; "Did you say something Doc?" Kairi asked. Dr. Takeshi then pointed to the handkerchief and said "Kairi." still caught by the surprise. The girl then asked, "Who's Kairi?" and began examining her handkerchief. When she saw the embroidered name her eyes lit up and she looked to the doctor earnestly, "Do you think that's my name?!" Dr. Takeshi then responded with "I don't see why it wouldn't be… We need something to call you by anyways."

            "I like it!" Kairi exclaimed in pure excitement at the new discovery. She then began to have yet another coughing spasm this time more intense than the last few she had recently suffered from. Dr. Takeshi then coaxed the over-excited girl to lie back in her bed and administered medication to help her rest. She then noted the recent discovery of the girl's name on her charts crossing out the generic 'Jane Doe' name and put down the name Kairi in it's place. She still lacked a last name, but shaving a single first name was better than nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

            Riku lay in bed pondering the day's events. Usually the last day of school was a lazy yet exciting day; but he was not prepared for the excitement they had encountered that afternoon. He had already heard that no one on the island knew who the girl was, or where she had come from. Something in him kept asking where she could have come from. Maybe he would go and ask her in the morning. It was as if an overwhelming curiosity had overcome him. Just before he faded off to sleep, Riku turned on his alarm yet one more day before he would turn it off for the rest of the ensuing summer; he would be visiting the girl they found in the morning.


End file.
